Mistakes
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: (I had to edit this story as the original got lost due to my wifi suddenly cutting off during editing. I hope you like the new version). Mikasa and Levi go out shopping together during the weekend for some bonding time. They get mistaken for a couple by a random citizen. Naturally they show disgust to the question. Platonic LeviKasa, *Oneshot*, Modern A/U, fluff


**My second attempt at a LeviMika story; but in a platonic sense with them being family**

 **slight fluff and humour**

 **I'm sure everyone has been in a similar situation before**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Levi groaned to himself quietly, thinking of all the things he would rather be doing right now. Drinking tea, cleaning, taking a nap, watching TV, taking a bath, that all sounded great right now. Anything that meant he didn't have to leave the house under any circumstances whatsoever as he hated being around people.

Ever since he was young he had not exactly been the most sociable creature but due to his upbringing he had not exactly been taught how to interact. His uncle had taught him to fight not to play nice. Both Isabel and Furlan had gotten used to him, but that had been over time and not immediately mind you.

Even now as an adult he still couldn't stand being around people, he hated dinner parties unless they meant he could drink copious amounts of alcohol. Anything to make the situation better than it was at the time. Though it was in fact hard for him to get drunk due to him having an insanely high alcohol tolerance, something to do with being an Ackerman.

Just something about being around strangers in public really set him off, he dared one to even so much as touch him and see what happened. One of their greasy hands even brushing against him would lead to injury. If one hadn't so much as bathed, see what would happen. Filthy shit, what was so hard about taking a damn bath or shower.

He was currently in the centre of a loud, dirty and crowded street, trying to block out all the noise. Trying to find some way of keeping calm before he lost his shit and ended up snapping. He was currently having a shopping trip for groceries with his niece, Mikasa. Though he was not happy about it in the least, internally yelling about it.

However, they couldn't put it off forever. He knew this and she knew this, having to face the music and finally get what they needed. Levi was out of tea leaves and couldn't function without his morning cup. His temper would be even worse and his self control was off. Everything and everyone would set him off no matter how small the matter. To boot, both of them needed new clothes as it had been forever since they actually wore anything that was new.

Yes, the two of them were cheapskates and as long as it still fit them or was wearable they would keep it. It was the way their parents had raised them and because of their childhood backgrounds. Having come to appreciate and work hard for the lives they had no in later years compared to what they had both had when they were children.

Mikasa had been wearing the same thing since middle school and had since grown. Having started to hit puberty the chest had to be bigger than it used to be back , most of her things were too small for her in many areas. However, like her uncle she was too stubborn to buy anything. Thinking there were better things to spend money on.

The only times she ever spent money on clothes was with a gift voucher or when someone else was paying. Like her uncle, she found there to be far better things to spend her money on. Like bathing products, fitness equipment etc. All things she would need and use in her daily life; not really one to go out very often anyway.

However, Levi had given her some of his mothers clothes and edited them so they would fit her in the waist and chest. Having felt that his mother would be proud of her for wearing them. To boot they suited her very well, though most of them were white they none the less looked lovely on her. Looking just like her grandma in ways.

It was obvious to anyone he wasn't enjoying himself and was forced to come out into public like this. It was clear from the "100 percent done" expression he was wearing. He honestly just wanted to go home, here he was on a Saturday which was one of his rare days off. But instead he was spending it going shopping with his niece, he was less than overjoyed.

If he didn't love her so damn much he would love to chew her out right now about how this was non consensual. About how she was forcing him against his will to be around people. How she was bullying him and how that wasn't fair, that she needed to respect his wishes and let him do what he wanted. But he knew how childish that would sound.

Mikasa herself dealt with social anxiety and had done since she was young. However, she did well at hiding and it would never show on her face unless you could read her very well. But she could tolerate being around people for a certain period of time. Preferring to just get the shopping over and done with instead of ignoring it.

She was the type of girl who liked to face her problems instead of avoiding them. She had a strong sense of will like that and he respected that about her. She followed things through no matter how hard things got. She had done so her whole life it was how she had gotten this far, overcoming her demons instead of ignoring them.

Levi grumbled to himself, he was the adult here and yet she was acting so responsible. She used to be so cute and clingy, constantly desperate for affection and reassurance. He wondered when she had become so independent, but then again, she most likely got her stubborn streak from him. Though he didn't exactly like it when she took it out on him.

There were times when she could be sassy, short tempered and sarcastic around others; altogether done with their shit. Those were the days Levi was most proud of her, because she acted like him. Seeing he had raised her right into a proper young lady who knew her place but didn't let anyone push her around. How could he get any prouder.

However, he didn't like it when she acted like a smart-ass around him. "Stop acting like the guardian here brat. You're in high school, relax a little, would you?" he grumbled. As a kid, she had clung to him to no end, as she got older she tended to get awkward about affection. Just when had she started to learn about to be such a little shit.

He was supposed to take care of her here, not the other way around. He was the parental figure here and he didn't like how fast she was growing up. How had the once tiny little angel he adopted become a mature and lovely lady. The saying really was true "They grow up so fast", Mikasa a clear statement for this case.

Mikasa blinked, a look of surprise on her face. She was often surprised her uncle who was a grown man could still act like a child sometimes. You would think that somewhere along the line he would stop being a petulant child "I guess I take after you" she teased. I mean she had to get it from somewhere. Like uncle like niece after all.

Levi clicked his teeth, he could see she was teasing him and that annoyed him. Since when did she develop such an attitude, what happened to the sweet girl whom he adopted 7 years ago "Don't get smart with me shitty brat" he grumbled. She wasn't too old to be punished, she had once been so well behaved when she was younger.

Just because she was an adult almost, didn't mean he couldn't find ways of punishing her. Maybe take away her study buddy privileges and make her stay at home. Maybe hide the keys so she couldn't get out and would have to stay home and do chores. Maybe pick her up from school so there was no way for her to sneak off. It could happen.

He wondered why it was that teenagers had such an attitude and defiance about them. I mean he wasn't exactly an idiot to the confusion and stresses that came with being a teenager. Yes, he was aware that hormones and puberty was a complicated time, as he recalled his own experience. But they certainly knew how to test his patience.

Suddenly a young girl came up to them, somewhat younger than Mikasa. Probably middle school by the looks of her. A shy expression on her face, surprising the two Ackerman's. The two became surprised and confused as to what she would want, maybe she was lost and looking for help which they would gladly provide.

She hesitated then said, "You guys are a really cute couple" she said kindly. She certainly kept him in line and managed to get him to go shopping with her despite his expression. They were so well balanced in chemistry. She kept him under control despite the fact he was in a bad mood. Bu they certainly looked good together.

The two stared silently for a while as the words sunk in. An of tension and discomfort filling the room and people muttering at how scary the two of them looked. Then followed by a look of utter disgust, causing the girl to become scared and confused by their sudden reaction. Had she done something wrong to upset them?

Levi frowned, had she just assumed that his niece was his lover. He had never felt so sick in his life "Is this the shit girl's fan-girls think about these days" he mocked. What happened to the days when they liked autographs or just appreciated the music of the artists. Seriously, compared to how they used to be, they had gotten creepier. What was it with shipping incest and other shit.

How such a celebrated thing had become one of the biggest jokes in modern society. Fan-girls were still something to be feared but for many reasons. You never knew what they were capable of on the internet and what power they had when given the opportunity. Honesty, they just made him cringe at the fact they existed.

Mikasa sighed, she was more than used to this happening but she was none the less creeped out by it. She was used to being mistaken for her friends; Eren and Armin's girlfriend despite seeing them in a platonic sense. Having known them since she was a kid so they were like family to her. Because they were so close, they appeared to be a couple to the naked eye.

She then turned to her uncle folding her arms crossly "I told you to bring Hanji" she explained wearily. Why did she always have to have trouble like this when she went out with a guy? Then she could have done the shopping alone without any hassle at all. Hell, she could have brought Sasha and turned it into a date instead.

Levi frowned, not pleased by the attitude she was giving him. He folded his arms in retort and raised one eyebrow suspiciously "I thought you said you wanted to spend time with me shitty brat" he argued. He thought she liked shopping, he had even considered spoiling her by taking her to a café. He knew she loved sweets and so he had thought about treating her to some for once.

Mikasa frowned, pouting a little "Better than being mistaken for a couple" she argued. At least having Hanji around could have saved them from having to explain this whole situation. Could she not go anywhere with her uncle and be mistaken as family instead of a relationship? So much for being able to have fun today.

Meanwhile, the said girl who had just spoken to them stood there silently in confusion. Watching the two of them have an argument while completely ignoring her altogether as if he didn't exist. Not understanding what had happened, had she just caused some form of offence to them?

* * *

"Oh, my god, Oh my god. I am so sorry" the girl replied quickly. Her face as red as Mikasa's scarf and bowing constantly. Why hadn't she just kept her thoughts to herself instead of speaking. Why had she just assumed that they were a couple, she felt like such an idiot. Now she had probably just ruined their day due to how disgusted they had looked when she spoke.

Levi frowned still, though he was pleased she was apologizing and felt guilty. Why couldn't she have just kept her thoughts to herself, or better yet just forgotten the idea altogether. "Would asking have been really too much?" he replied crossly. I mean if she had the balls to speak to them she may have been politer.

Mikasa shook her head and waved her hand brushing it off. The girl hadn't meant any harm by it, she had simply assumed something based on first appearances. People made mistakes all the time but this one had been the most uncomfortable. Annoyed that she couldn't go anywhere with someone close to her without facing a problem.

The two then watched silently as the girl ran off afterwards. Most likely trying to flee from the awkward situation she had gotten herself into. Standing together while they watched her disappear from their sights. Eventually, they released a heavy sigh from their lips. Part of their day ruined because that awkward situation. "I hate people" they replied simultaneously. Why were they so damn nosy?


End file.
